


Subtlety

by EllaPetrova (Leviarty)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/EllaPetrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt realizes there is something going on with Tyler and Jeremy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtlety

Matt was on break at the grill, playing pool with Tyler when he saw it. Jeremy had just brought them a couple of drinks and started chatting with Tyler for a few moments, before returning to work. Matt had known that they had been friends for a little while now, but in the moment, when Matt seemed to disappear from the room altogether (or at least disappear from Jeremy and Tyler), something seemed off.

When Jeremy walked off, Tyler and Matt returned to their game. Matt had started talking about Rebekah, but it quickly became clear that Tyler wasn't paying attention.

"…And – Dude, you're not listening, are you?"

Tyler didn't respond. Matt rolled his eyes and followed the Hybrid's line of sight, expecting it to lead to some hot girl.

Instead… unless Matt was mistaken (which was highly unlikely, given that the Grill was nearly empty), Tyler was staring at Jeremy. Matt looked at Tyler, then back at Jeremy, who had just looked up from cleaning the bar and sent a smile at Tyler, before going back to work.

"Dude," Matt said, shaking Tyler away from his thoughts.

"Sorry man, my turn?"

"Yeah," Matt nodded, giving him a strange look that went completely unnoticed. He kept his mouth shut for a moment, but curiosity got the better of him. "What's going on with you and Jeremy?"

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked, resting his chin on the end of his pool cue.

"I mean, the way you were just looking at him was kind of like… well, kind of like you want in his pants. Last I checked, that's not how people look at their friends."

"Dude, that's insane," Tyler said.

Matt studied the Hybrid. After years of being friends, Matt was pretty sure he could read him better than almost anyone.

"Are you gonna go or not?" Tyler asked.

Matt shook himself out of thought. "Yeah, sorry."

A few moments later, after he's taken his turn, and Tyler is bent over the pool table, trying to get at just the right angle to make a difficult shot, Matt looked up to the bar, where Jeremy stood, cleaning the bar. Or, he was supposed to be cleaning the bar, but instead his eyes were on Tyler. It wasn't until the manager called him into the back that he drew his eyes away. Not exactly subtle, was he?

"Dude," Matt said again.

" _Dude_ ," Tyler mimicked. "What?"

"Jeremy was totally…"

Matt knew he could read Tyler better than just about anyone. And right then, he was only reading one thing.

Fear.

"So something  _is_  going on with you two!" he exclaimed quietly.

Tyler tried to remain stoic, but failed. "So what if it is? Is that a problem?" he asked, a hint of a threatening undertone. Okay, more than a hint.

"Nah, man, I don't care. Just a little, you know, surprised."

"Oh." Tyler visibly relaxed.

"How long?"

"Couple months," he shrugged again.

"A  _couple months_? How come you never said anything? Who else knows?"

"No one knows. And I never said anything because we didn't really want anyone to know. Please can be… you know."

"Dude, you thought I'd care?"

Tyler shrugged.

"Well, I don't."

"Thanks man. And it probably goes without saying, but  _you can't tell anyone_."

"Yeah, I suppose Elena would flip, wouldn't she."

"Yes, and if she found out, she'd probably kill me. And if it gets back to my mom,  _I'll_  kill  _you_."

"Do you really think they'll think any less of you?"

"Dude, she's  _my mom_. She's the mayor. And this town has never been exactly welcoming of… our kind. So it stays a secret. Got it?"

"Got it," Matt nodded.  _The town's never been too welcoming of vampires either, and they're doing just fine, aren't they?_


End file.
